Diskussion:Star Trek: The Original Series – Remastered
gibts hierzu zufällig ein englisches Pendant? --Shisma 09:09, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Dort ist das alles im Artikel zu en:TOS untergebracht. Allerdings sah ich da schon einen Sinn darin, dass man die neuen Ausstrahlungstermine gesondert auflistet, da ansonsten für geringe Auflösungen die Staffeltabellen überladen gewesen wären und die Einteilung ja nun ohnehin eine andere ist. 18:10, 6. Dez 2006 (UTC) Link von der Hauptseite Wie wäre es mit einem Link von der Hauptseite hier her -- 12:41, 2. Jan. 2007 (UTC) :Braucht's meiner Meinung nach nicht, da es eigentlich ja keine eigenständige Serie ist. Sollte eigentlich durch den Link von der TOS-Artikelseite abgedeckt sein. 14:30, 2. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Gutes Argument. -- 16:39, 2. Jan. 2007 (UTC) Alle epioden? was ist eigentlich mit den restlichen episoden? werden die auchnoch remasterd?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:42, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Eigentlich soll(t)en alle TOS-Episoden remastered werden. Ich hatte nur als ich die Liste einstellte, nur die vorangekündigten Daten für diese 40 Episoden. Die restlichen müssten noch kommen; zumindest ist das mein momentaner Kenntnisstand, da die Ausstrahlung anscheinend vor allem im Syndicated-Netzwerk zu Beginn sehr erfolgreich war. 15:08, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) 3:4 und 16:9 tatsächlich wurden die episoden scheinbar in 16:9 gemastert http://trekmovie.com/2007/07/31/tos-r-goes-widescreen-in-japan/. das sollte vieleicht irgentwie in den artikel--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Folgen werden gekürzt? Hey Leute, kann das sein, dass die remastered-Folgen ziemlich übel zusammengeschnitten werden? Ich habe jetzt 3 Stück davon gesehen, die waren alle um etwa 5 Minuten gekürzt, war extrem auffällig bei "The City in the Edge of Forever" und "Arena". Weiß jemand mehr darüber? --Zumbleistift 12:13, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Staffel 3 gibt es irgentwo eine liste der dritten staffel--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:53, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :es gibt keine dritte Staffel in den beiden Staffeln wurden alle Folgen der TOS überarbeitet. --Klossi 18:49, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::achso, ich dachte. schade--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:15, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ja leider nur noch 3 Folgen dann ist TOS komplett überarbeitet, schade hab mich auch immer auf die neuen Folgen gefreut, vorallem dadurch das sie unseren Canon so gut erweitert haben. Jetzt müssen wir halt auf TNG - Remastered warten :) --Klossi 19:22, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::hatte gehofft das noch die Miranda-Klasse gezeigt wird wie ursprnglich für Computer M5 geplant--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:56, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Remastered - Vorbei Schade nun ist auch Star Trek: The Original Series - Remastered vorbei, aber mir gefällt es sehr, dass nun auch die originale Enterprise, wie auch die Schiffe in den anderen Serien in den sprichwörtlichen Sonnenuntergang fliegen darf. Finde das ist ein sehr schönes Abschiedsgeschenk was halt die Tradition mit den anderen Serien verknüpft. --Klossi 07:28, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nur, dass Geschenke normalerweise für umsonst sind. Als ob Paramount uns jemals etwas geschenkt hätte... SCNR --Zumbleistift 04:16, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Episodentitel in deutscher Ausstrahlung Wie hier zu erkennen ist, gibt es bei der deutschsprachigen Ausstrahlung von TOS-R keine deutschen Episodentitel. Ich denke deshaln, dass es notwendig ist, von diesen englischen Titeln eine WL auf die jeweilige Episode anzulegen. Ich denke an Star-Trek-Neulinge, die vllt auf ZDFneo die Serie sehen, dann aber hier nicht gleich was finden. Jemand der Charlie X in die Suche eintippt, sollte auch auf landen. -- 00:15, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Zustimmung. Da hat ZDFneo sich das echt einfach gemacht, einfach die DVD reingeschmissen und das wars...---Joe-le 00:35, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Von mir auch Zustimmung. -- 00:57, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Zustimmung. Ganz streng genommen könnte man das sogar für alle Star-Trek-Episoden und Filme machen, da die DVDs und BRs natürlich die Originaleinblendung nutzen. Muss zudem zugeben, dass mir oftmals der Originaltitel schneller einfällt, als der deutsche Titel. --Pflaume 17:36, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Reihenfolge der Episoden Ich hatte das hier schon mal erwähnt. Ich frage mich, wie diese seltsame Reihenfolge zustande kommt. Worauf beruht denn diese Reihenfolge? ZDFneo sendet ja wenigstens einigermaßen in der Reihenfolge wie bei TOS. Ich finde es irgendwie voll unpraktisch, wenn die beiden verwandten Serien verschiedene Reihenfolgen haben. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller hier die gleiche Reihenfolge anzulegen wie schon bei TOS? -- 21:06, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Bei TOS richten wir uns doch auch nach der Produktionsreihenfolge, und nicht der AUsstrahlungsreihenfolge--Bravomike 06:41, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erklärung für Änderungen auf der Brücke? thumb|ISS Enterprise - Tür mit Erdglobus (TOS-R) Besonders ist mir aufgefallen, dass in der digital veränderten Version der Erdglobus auf der Brückentür verschwunden ist. Warum wurde das gemacht?80.141.157.32 09:28, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Öhm... auf der Brückentür war noch nie ein Erdglobus O.o --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Meinst du so etwas? Dies ist nur in einer bzw. in wenigen Episoden so, da diese im Spiegeluniversum spielen. Ansonsten war auch vorher kein Symbol auf der Tür. --D47h0r Talk 15:14, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Lief kürzlich auf ZDFneo? Denn dann könnten möglicherweise die Türen der ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) gemeint sein. Auf diesen ist das offizielle Symbol des Terranischen Imperiums zu sehen: ein aufgespießter Erdglobus. Am Ende der Episode befinden sich unsere Helden wieder auf der Brücke der normalen und "globusfreien" ''Enterprise'' (siehe Bild auf trekcore.com). Vielleicht führte das bei unserem anonymen User zur Verwirrung? / Edit: da ist mir D47h0r zuvorgekommen… ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:22, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage zu den Szenen mit neu eingefügten Effekten Mussten die Szenen in denen z.b. die neu am Computer angefertigte Enterprise zu sehen war nicht auch der Bildqualität angepasst werden? Ich meine Restauriertes HD sieht ja immer noch ein Stück anders aus als HD das auch direkt mit einer HD Kamera gefilmt wurde. Auf Grunde dessen mussten die neu eingefügten Effekte doch auch eher nach restaurierten HD aussehen. Oder wurde dies gar nicht berücksichtigt? (Frank Dixon (Diskussion) 01:12, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC)) Der Käfig in remasterter Fassung wurde am 16. Juli 2016 anlässlich des Auftakts der wöchentlich Ausstrahlung von TOS aufgrund des fünfzigsten Jubiläums auf Tele 5 ausgestrahlt. Das müsste die Free-TV-Erstaustrahlung gewesen sein. --213.168.111.111 14:50, 7. Okt. 2017 (UTC)